Donquixote Family
|first = Chapter 233; Episode 151 |extra1title = Kingdom |extra1 = Dressrosa (Former) |extra2title = Status |extra2 = Extant }} The Donquixote Family is one of the 20 royal families that founded the World Government and one of the 19 that relocated to Mary Geoise to become the World Nobles. Before the World Government was founded, they previously ruled over the kingdom of Dressrosa. Donquixote Homing decided to forsake the World Noble statuses of himself and his wife and two sons, and his eldest son Doflamingo retook the throne of Dressrosa 23 years later. However, after ruling for ten years, he was removed from power by Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law. Members The family began at least nine hundred years ago, when the yet-to-be-named king of the Dressrosa nation departed from his kingdom to live in Mary Geoise upon being invited. While various World Noble families seem to have a polygamous family (as Charlos alone has multiple wives), a branch of the Donquixote Family has been constricted to a single nuclear family of four, three of whom are deceased: Donquixote Homing, the previous patriarch, who bore two sons with his wife: the firstborn Donquixote Doflamingo and the second born Rosinante. There is also another known branch, with Donquixote Mjosgard and his unnamed father as members. History Past Founding of the World Government Nine hundred years ago, the Dressrosa kingdom was ruled by the Donquixote Family. Before the Void Century, the family was at odds with the Tontatta Tribe after enslaving them. After the Void Century, in which the king at the time had assisted in defeating the Great Kingdom, said king abandoned the country and the Donquixote Family became one of the twenty royal families who founded the World Government. Since then, the family lived in Mary Geoise as World Nobles, and their rule over Dressrosa was succeeded by the Riku Family. Homing’s Relinquished Power }} Forty-one years ago, the child Donquixote Doflamingo was born in the noble bloodline, and two years after, the second child Rosinante was born. After enjoying eight short years of the Celestial Dragons' privileged lifestyle, Doflamingo was evicted from such luxuries when his father, Donquixote Homing, abdicated their status as World Nobles in order to live a normal life with his family of four; Homing was always considered by his compatriots as blasphemous and disgrace to the title of World Nobles. However, Doflamingo was still clinging onto his heritage by asking his father to buy more slaves and demand subservience from commoners, an attitude that Homing intended to reform. The family took residence in a country in the North Blue, which has no ties to the World Government. As a last favor, the World Government had prepared an adequate manor and financial assets for the family to live with. Although Homing wished for a humble and peaceful life with his family among humanity, away from Mary Geoise's spoiling nature, little did he knew at the time that the island they resided on was filled with people who bore deep grudges against the Celestial Dragons. In the future, this resentment would become a stepping stone to Doflamingo's descent to darkness. Shortly after taking residence in the country, when it became known that the Donquixote Family were former World Nobles, their manor was burned to the ground by angry victims of the Celestial Dragons. The family was forced to hideout in a small shack in the junkyard, much to Doflamingo's disgust. Barely escaping from constant pursuit, Homing tried to contact Mary Geoise to save his sons and wife, but the Celestial Dragons retorted how the family cannot return from their choices and coldly hung up. Consequently, the family was stuck living in poverty and on the run, and the two children were beaten up when they tried to steal food. They resorted to eating out of trash bins, and even though they brought food to their mother, she died from an illness brought on by the deplorable household, much to her family's broken hearts. Eventually, the three remaining Donquixote Family members were caught and hung on a wall above flames, then tortured and beaten. While Homing and Rosinante were screaming for mercy, Doflamingo viciously blamed his father for condemning the family to such a hellish life, and snarlingly swore to kill all the commoners in revenge, turning the citizens' hatred to horrified shock. Doflamingo’s Ascent to Piracy Two years later, Doflamingo's suffering drove him over the edge, awakening his Haoshoku Haki, knocking out the citizens. Trebol, a knowledgeable 18-years old, saw this as the advent of his new king, gifted Doflamingo with a Devil Fruit and an ornate flintlock. Armed with a viable weapon, Doflamingo killed his own father, for whom he held with contempt for condemning the family into the life of outcasts. The child then took his father's head back to Mary Geoise, hoping to return to the privileged life as a Celestial Dragon. Unfortunately for him, the World Nobles already considered his branch of the Donquixote Family as a "family of traitors" for fraternizing with commoners, and refused to let him return. However, armed with the knowledge of Mary Geoise's national treasure, Doflamingo was considered a threat and the World Nobles tried to kill him; they failed and the former Celestial Dragon escaped. Doflamingo became a pirate with the goal of revenge against the World Nobles who refused to reinstate his status by destroying the world they lord over. He gathered various recruits whom became a new incarnation of the "Donquixote Family", whom he saw as his new, treasured family. Loyalty and camaraderie utmost both ways, this new family would destroy utterly anything that offended Doflamingo in even the slightest manner. Rosinante, on the other hand, was heartbroken even further when Homing died, and left Doflamingo to become a Marine. Fourteen years later, Rosinante infiltrated his brother's crew while bearing the codename "Corazon". Four years after this, Rosinante saved Trafalgar Law's life, and was killed shortly after by his brother Doflamingo for betraying the crew. Three years after Rosinante's death, Doflamingo became a Shichibukai after stealing treasures from the World Nobles and blackmailing them. He traveled back to his family's original kingdom with the new incarnation of his "family" and ousted the Riku Family, usurping Riku Doldo III's status as king of Dressrosa via a fraudulent heroic act, which in turn made the Donquixote Family celebrated heroes of Dressrosa. He reestablished the clan's practice of forcing dwarves of the Tontatta Kingdom into slave labor, while promising to return the wealth he claimed the Riku Family had deprived the people of Dressrosa. Mjosgard's Reform Ten years ago, Donquixote Mjosgard had landed on Fish-Man Island and was wounded during his journey to the island. Mjosgard had been searching for runaway slaves in the hopes of reclaiming his "stolen property". Though he was treated with hostility by his former slaves and the citizens, Otohime intervened and tended to him until he was fully recovered. Mjosgard then returned to the surface with Otohime, who wanted peace with the humans. At the time of his departure, he seemingly remained arrogant. However, his encounter with Otohime made him realize his humanity, causing him to be reformed into a better person, similar to his fellow clansman, Homing. Due to Mjosgard's newfound benevolence that led him to eschew the practice of slave ownership any further, he was looked down upon by the other World Nobles as well, such as Rosward. Coupled with Homing's past choice of leaving Mary Geoise, Rosward is among those who thought the Donquixote Family was full of insane people. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc Once the Straw Hat Pirates and the dwarves knocked out Sugar, her powers over Dressrosa disengaged, and all of her memory erasure of its citizens were cancelled. The people became aware of Doflamingo's true colors and immediately revolted against him. Doflamingo retaliated by sealing off the entire island from the outside world and forced the denizens to kill each other, while playing his twisted game of choosing their king. After a brutal and prolonged battle which left Dressrosa in rubble, Doflamingo finally lost to Monkey D. Luffy, the latter along with the majority of his officers, were arrested by Admiral Fujitora. Thus, Doflamingo's decade of tyranny over Dressrosa came to a close, ending his branch family's right to any form of royalty. Doflamingo was then shipped off to Impel Down, having been stripped of his status as a Shichibukai as well. Yonko Saga Levely Arc When Charlos tried to take Shirahoshi by force, Mjosgard intervened on the Neptune Family's behalf and struck Charlos with a club. He then apologized for Charlos' actions, as Neptune and his family were shocked to recognize him as the World Noble who once visited their island. Mjosgard then declared that he would help the people of Fish-Man Island. References Site Navigation ca:Família Donquixot ru:Семья Донкихот it:Famiglia Don Quijote fr:Famille Don Quichotte id:Keluarga Donquixote Category:Families